Kureiji Mesu
Kureiji Mesu '''is a fanon OC character created by GothCookie. Backstory Kureiji Mesu, born in Shisuta Town in a taxi on the way back to their home, to Noa and Toru Mesu on 4th August 1999, was a blessed little girl who was spoiled with expensive presents and was absolutely showered with love and care. Kureiji didn't feel one drop of thankfulness in her body for these kind gestures...not in her entire life. No matter how many times she was hugged tightly, or how many gifts she was given, Kureiji didn't feel any happiness or gratefulness. In actual fact, she didn't feel anything at all. She drifted through her childhood not knowing who she was, or why she actually existed. Something in Kureiji's mind made her think that by acting like a normal girl, she would start feeling real feelings and would magically become normal. So Kureiji started reading manga and watching anime, playing video games, riding a bike to school and going outside to play with other girls. This didn't make a difference - Kureiji still didn't feel anything at all after this. She was completely emotionless. Now that Kureiji had realized that she couldn't feel anything, she had to make sure that nobody found this out. Kureiji tried to act like an adorable cutie, and her act worked. Everyone thought she was a completely innocent, sweet little girl, and nobody saw her emotionless self. A few spiteful little girls said she was like a doll and was weird, but nobody listened to them. Even though Kureiji didn't feel relief, that's what she would be feelings if she did actually have feelings. She kept pretending right up to high school, and continued this act right through high school... she had an even better reason to pretend now, and her acting skills were stretched to the max. The reason she absolutely had to pretend because she had finally fell in love. On her first day of high school, she walked past a girl, who was beautiful in her eyes, and instantly fell in love. As soon as it came, the feeling drained away, and when Kureiji went to look at the girl again, she was talking to someone else, which made her feel another feeling. Suddenly, Kureiji felt a burning anger. She realized it was rage. Soon, Kureiji slowly found out about the girl she fell in love with. Her name was Kyoko Mikami, she was in Class 2-2, and she was shy. Kureiji felt a burning rage inside of her, and resolved to get rid of that person she was talking to. After a lot of stalking, Kureiji slowly started to find out about the girl of her dreams. Her name was Kyoko Mikami, her classroom was Class 2-2, she was one of the shiest girls you could ever meet...and she was bullied. Kureiji has a lot of work to do if she wants a "perfect" life... Appearance Kureiji is a surprisingly pretty girl from other people's point of view. Her hair is a honey-blonde colour with peach ends, while her bangs are neat and styled carefully. She gets out of bed really early to style her hair, so she'll look nice for Kyoko. Kureiji wears two large pastel blue bows in her hair. Her big eyes, made bigger by make up, are shiny and powder-blue. Her eyes actually look dull, cold and blank, but they flash back to normal in random moments, and Kureiji somehow manages to keep them normal for long periods of time at school. She has perfect, slightly tanned skin, which is actually smoothed by the blood of her rivals that she has killed. Her lips are blood red, because they are coloured by the blood of her rivals, and her lips curl up sweetly when she smiled. Her hands are smooth and little, but they grip very tightly. Her head is always tilted to the side slightly, to give a sense of innocence. Kureiji is extremely small, being 146 cm tall and weighing 39.9 kg. Her bust size is only 0.7, but she wears pads in her bra to make them look much bigger, somehow thinking this will please Kyoko. Despite being the smallest girl in school, she is extremely strong and has a lot of stamina. Her face looks like it's made of plastic, since she wears a lot of makeup, especially around her eyes. She mostly wears eye makeup to make her eyes look bigger, and also to cover up the dark circles around her eyes, since she stays up very late trying to find out things about Kyoko on the internet. When she's her true self, her eyes look soulless and she has dark circles around her eyes. When she is psychotically insane: * Dilated pupils that tremble with strong emotions * An insane and terrifying grin * Dark, eerie expression to add to the grin of craziness * Blood doesn't seem to bother her, even though she's covered head to toe with blood * Head tilted right to the side, and twitching insanely * High pitched laughter is the only thing you can hear * Her breathing rapidly increases, causing her chest to heave * Full-bodied blush accenting her perfect skin * Hands clenched in a fist or around a weapon * Eyelid twitches * Stumbling or dizzied motor functions from the adrenaline She has a summer uniform and a winter uniform. Her summer uniform consists of a white button-up shirt with a pastel-blue cuff that has a white stripe on it, a pastel blue sweater vest, a sky blue bow around the collar. She also wears a sky blue pencil skirt, thigh-high pastel blue stockings, long white leg warmers and sky blue leather shoes. Her winter uniform consists of a white shirt with the sky blue bow around the collar, a pastel blue cardigan, a sky blue pleated skirt, thigh-high sky blue stockings, white leg warmers and sky blue leather boots. Her casual outfit is a pastel blue t-shirt, blue denim short shorts, white ankle socks and pastel blue trainers, while her swimsuit at the beach is a strapless one-piece sky blue swimsuit. However, her swimsuit at school is the default one, and this is the same case with the gym uniform. Her formal outfit consists of a white shoulder-sleeve button-up shirt, a pastel blue woolly unbuttoned vest over it, a frilly pastel blue skirt, lacy pastel blue knee-high stockings and sky blue heels. When she goes to bed, she wears a pastel blue crop top and sky blue leggings, and light blue cotton socks on her feet. She unties her hair and takes out her bows when she goes to bed. Her winter casual outfit consists of a deep blue cardigan with a pastel blue t-shirt under it, a tartan blue skirt, pastel blue tights and deep blue leather boots. Personality Kureiji has two completely different personalities: her fake personality on the outside and her true personality on the inside. Her personality on the outside seems absolutely perfect. She is very generous to other people and helps them a lot, and she especially helps the unfortunate. Kureiji gets perfect grades in class (but she actually cheats) and is a helpful, useful member of the Light Music and Gaming clubs. If someone asks Kureiji to do something, she will gladly oblige unless it's a dangerous, murderous or perverted thing. She is mostly a Teacher's Pet and listens to the teacher, often doing errands for them and giving them presents. Kureiji is known to have a loving, caring family and everyone thinks that her family's personality has rubbed off of Kureiji, as she acts like a loving and caring girl. Kureiji is extremely popular and has lots of friends. She is also a sociable girl and likes to interact with everyone, and acts like a fun-loving, adventurous girl. Kureiji is seemingly fearless and doesn't seem to have a care in the world about scary things. When she is around any boy, she will blush and act bashful, sweet and cute. However, she is only faking this and really doesn't care a bit about the boy. Kureiji acts like a hopeless romantic and always says she has a crush on a different boy every week. She is kind to everyone and acts very forgiving, and apparently doesn't like fighting and is a pacifist. Kureiji compliments people a lot, to the point when it becomes terrifyingly adorable. She is often seen smiling and acting optimistic, will insist that she is deredere and acts completely innocent. On the inside, she is smug and overly confident in her abilities, especially when she is in battle with her rivals. She is openly insane and hysterical, with absolutely no grip on common sense whatsoever. If she is face to face with a rival in an isolated area, she does not hesitate to hurt them or even kill them. When she talks, she sounds erratic and hyper, and mostly talks absolute nonsense, talking about random stuff, but mostly talking about Kyoko. She is absolutely terrifying to look at with her psychotic gaze, and she acts like she is burning with passion for Kyoko. Kureiji acts murderous and highly dangerous, like she is "on the edge" and doesn't take rejection well at all. Even if you go on your knees and beg her to turn back to normal, nothing will turn her back to her normal self, unless she sees Kyoko. If she has recently killed someone, she will be often found soaking in the pleasure. She is very neat with her cleaning and body disposal, but murders in an extremely messy, gory and brutal way. Kureiji will change between moods for unknown reasons. In Game Routine * '''7:00-7:15 - '''Kureiji will follow Kyoko into the school gates, walk into school and change her shoes quickly. She will lie to her friends that she's going to the toilet, and will run outside, then crouching beside the incinerator and spying on Kyoko. * '''7:15-8:30 - '''Kureiji will go to her friends, but then lie about going to the toilet again. She will watch Kyoko around a corner talking to her friends, thinking of ways to kill them. When the bell rings, she will hurry to class and try not to bump into Kyoko, then sit in her seat. * '''8:30-1:00 - '''she will be in class, investing her Study Points and after class, she will run to Kyoko's classroom and stand outside, waiting for Kyoko. * '''1:00-1:30 - '''Kureiji will force her friends to eat lunch and talk on the rooftop, and she will stand, gossip and talk with her friends while standing near Kyoko and watching her. When the bell rings, she will follow Kyoko back to her class to see if she arrived safely, then go to her class and sit in her seat. * '''1:30-3:30 - '''she will be in class, investing her Study Points and after class, she'll make sure that Kyoko gets downstairs safely. * '''3:30-4:45 - '''she will clean the school with Kyoko, but feel too shy to talk to her. Kureiji will try to clean quickly so Kyoko doesn't have to do so much work. When Kyoko goes to her locker, Kureiji will peek around the corner at her, watching her. * '''4:45-5:00 - '''Kureiji will leave the school closely behind Kyoko and follow her home, then go to her own house. Witnessing Murder Kureiji reacts in two completely different ways. In public, she will burst into tears (fake tears) and beg for her life, then tell all her friends about it - so basically, she acts like a Fragile Social Butterfly in public. However, in an isolated area, she doesn't care if she sees a murder. Kureiji won't congratulate you because she doesn't feel impressed, but she doesn't react and doesn't tell anyone at all. In fact, she probably doesn't even realize that someone's been murdered. Task Kyoko's Crush Kureiji wants to know who Kyoko's crush is, because even though she realizes who Kyoko's friends are, she wants to know who her ultimate rival is: the one that Kyoko loves. Kureiji will become your Friend and do favours for you, but she won't even realize that she's your friend. If you fail to complete the task, she will chase you down and try to kill you. You have to hide in a special place for 5 in-game minutes, then she will leave you alone. '''Dialogue: ~ when asking you to find Kyoko's crush ~ when you find out Kyoko's crush and tell her ~ when you don't find out Kyoko's crush Sanity Kureiji has 0% sanity, but doesn't show this around other people. The only reason she would show her insanity in front of others is if Kureiji did something bad in front of others and snapped because Kyoko was distraught. She can lose sanity, because if she sees Kyoko mistreated her sanity will drop by 10% and her sanity will be -10%. When she loses her sanity, her pupils shrink and she twitches, like a insane person would, and people comment on how insane she is at the moment. If someone provokes her when she's like this, she'll kill them. Study Points Kureiji spends her Study Points randomly, depending on which rival she's eliminating that day. If she's pushing Kyoko's best friend off of the room, she'll spend all of her points on Language. If she's planning to kill a rival who is in a room full of Heroes (perhaps in the Martial Arts club room) she'll spend all of her points on Physical Education. Relationships Family * Noa Mesu - '''Kureiji's mother. Their relationship is strained because Noa thinks Kureiji is a really strange girl, but Kureiji doesn't care about her mother. In fact, they hardly talk at all even though Noa tries to make conversation with her. * '''Toru Mesu - '''Kureiji's father. Toru agrees with his wife and thinks Kureiji is weird, but Kureiji doesn't care about his opinion. Kureiji's relationship with her father is like her relationship with her mother: strained and almost non-existent. * '''Akari Mesu - '''Kureiji's little sister. Kureiji ignores her most of the time, but has a tiny part of her that feels angry with her because Akari has seen all of her pictures of Kyoko that she puts all over her walls. Crush * '''Kyoko Mikami - '''Kureiji's senpai and obsession. Kureiji is so in love with Kyoko that she wishes to kill anyone that goes near her. Kureiji has numerous pictures of Kyoko, stalks Kyoko every day and knows almost everything about her. Kureiji plans to confess to Kyoko under the sakura tree behind the school once she has eliminated all of her rivals Canon Characters '''WIP Friends WIP Enemies * Akuma Fukidashi - '''Kureiji's rival. She hates him with such a passion that she wants to brutally kill him, but since Akuma spends a lot of time with Kyoko, she doesn't dare to even go near him most of the time. However, she spends a lot of her time planning way to torture him. 100 Questions '''WIP Quotes WIP [[Category:OCs] Category:Females Category:Students Category:Light Music Club Category:GothCookie's OCs